Bird Fly Away, By Nelly Furdato?
by Corrina Flame
Summary: I'm bbbaaaccckkk!! Never fear! Corrina is here! Mauhahahaha. Well, like I said, I'm back with...A D/Hr songifc! Kinda mushy...To Nelly Furtado's "I'm like a bird". R&R please! ^-^ Enjoy!


**A/N: ***_Ahem* _Hi guys! I'm bbbaaaccckkk! Heeheehee. Anyways! This is a SongFic! Its D/Hr! And if you don't like that couple, read it anyway! =) It's my first fic in forever and 13 days. Sorry, it's kinda mushy! ^-^

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! The song is "I'm like a bird" by Nelly Furtado. 

_"_Bird Fly Away, by Nelly Furdato?"

'Damn that Dumbledore' thought Draco. Muggle music was wafting from somewhere all through the halls (and the rooms) of Hogwarts. 

**__**

You're beautiful, that's for sure  
You'll never ever fade  
You're lovely, but it's not for sure  
That I won't ever change

Draco's heart started to ache at that. He instantly thought of his love, his heart, his soul, his life : His Hermione.

'She's beautiful…Her radiance of beauty will never fade…And she's certainly lovely…That I'm sure of. I won't ever change her…' he thought. 

**__**

And though my love is rare  
Though my love is true

'I guess my love is rare' Draco thought. 'Yes' he answered, shaking his head.

**__**

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is  
I don't know where my home is   
And baby all I need for you to know is

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is  
I don't know where my home is   
And baby all I need for you to know is

'Mione's like a bird' he thought, exiting the common room, heading towards the Great Hall.

'Everytime we meet, kiss, or whisper to each other, she flies away'

**__**

Your faith in me brings me to tears  
Even after all these years  
And it pains me so much to tell  
That you don't know me that well

'I'm beginning to get scared by this song…' Draco thought. 

It was true, he had cried a few times, because the thought of someone, anyone, having so much faith in him, frightened him.

'She really doesn't know me that well, about my past anyway. She knows my present, and I'll make sure she knows my future' he thought, entering the Great Hall.

**__**

And though my love is rare  
Though my love is true

As Draco sat down at the Slytherin table, he glanced toward the Gryffindor table.

There was Hermione. She was pushing her food around on her plate, picking at it. 

'She looks like an angel…A picky one' he thought, smiling at her.

**__**

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is  
I don't know where my home is   
And baby all I need for you to know is  


I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is  
I don't know where my home is  
All I need for you to know is

Hermione felt the pair of eyes on her. She knew those eyes. The way they looked at her. Not rudely, but with longing, and passion.

She automatically looked towards the Slytherin table when she glanced up.

There he was…Her love, her haert, her soul, her life: Her Draco.

**__**

It's not that I wanna say goodbye  
It's just that every time you try   
To tell me, me that you love me  
Each and every single day I know   
I'm going to have to eventually give you away

"Outside" he mouthed to her, cocking his head towards the exit.

"Now?" she said back. He shook his head 'yes'.

Draco excused himself first, followed by Hermione, a few minutes later.

**__**

And though my love is rare  
And though my love is true, yeah  
Hey I'm just scared  
That we may fall through

Outside in the hall, they sat, facing each other. After a few minutes of kissing, Draco pulled away to speak.

"You know that song? By Nelly Furdato? Bird fly away?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'm like a bird, by Nelly *Furtado*" she said, laughing.

"Well, that song reminds me of…us" he said, leaning over to kiss her.

'But I'll never give her away. Not to Potter, not to the Dark Side, not to _anyone_' he thought.

"Nor will I" said Hermione, as she pulled away. "But in my case, not to Pansy, I will not *lose* you to the Dark Side, not to anyone" she told a wide-eyed Draco.

"How…I didn't say…"

"Love" she said, only to kiss him again.

**__**

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is  
I don't know where my home is   
And baby all I need for you to know is  
  
I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is  
I don't know where my home is  
All I need for you to know is

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is  
I don't know where my home is   
And baby all I need for you to know is  
  
I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is  
I don't know where my home is  
All I need for you to know is

I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is  
I don't know where my home is   
And baby all I need for you to know is  
  
I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is  
I don't know where my home is  
All I need for you to know is…..

**A/N: **Yay! *****Cheers* Viva Draco and Hermione! Hope you liked, sorry for all the mushy-ness! =)

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I own nothing. Just the plot! =) 

**__**

  


  


  



End file.
